


Fluffy

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Ficlet, Furry, Gen, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes awry with Fíli’s not-a-cat-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Fíli wakes up as a cat, with furry cat ears and a furry tail and whiskers, much to the amusement of the company. They coo over how cute Fili looks, pet him and sratch behind his ears or his belly to hear him purr. Fili is all flustered by the attention but begins to like it and he loves to sleep curled up in (any of the company's)lap” prompt on [the Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21986027#t21986027).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

When he first wakes up, with too-sharp teeth and whiskers by his nose and a tail curled around his middle, he’s distraught. He whines, whimpers, mewls like the cat his ears now match, flattened back over his golden hair and twitching here and there. He has no idea what’s happened—dwarves aren’t supposed to have big, fluffy, triangular ears atop their heads and flicking yellow tails, but they’re firmly fixed to him, and tugging them hurts. The other dwarves are just as shocked, but Gandalf harrumphs at him, as though it’s his fault he’s been hit with some clearly magical, horrible ailment. 

“It must be some kind of curse that you caught from touching something in the troll’s cave that you aught not have,” Gandalf decides, even though Fíli touched nothing the other dwarves didn’t. Nori’s the one that filled his pockets with strange trinkets, but the only points on his head are made out of his hair, just as usual. Fíli wilts, and Thorin growls, as though he’ll personally track down whoever conceived such a curse and strangle them.

Kíli tries to comfort Fíli. He sits down next to him, holds him in a fierce hug, tells him it’s alright and it’s not so noticeable, even though it completely is. Bofur comes up and offers, “You can borrow my hat if they bother you that much, but I don’t think they look half bad.” He reaches out to scratch behind Fíli’s ear, and Fíli almost wrenches back, except it feels _good_. He ends up making a pleased sound, and Bofur kneels down to pet him some more, while Fíli leans into it, his ears finally perking up. It helps him relax again, and Kíli starts to scratch beneath Fíli’s chin, which feels just as lovely. He lets his eyes fall closed and smiles, while Thorin and Gandalf bicker over what to do.

“The elves may be able to help,” Gandalf insists.

But Thorin’s resistant and irritated, and they’re still fighting over it when they get up on their ponies, Fíli’s skittishly avoiding him. Kíli has to hold her still, and Fíli clambers on, resisting the strange urge to paw at the long neck of the creature before him, so very like a post.

They forge ahead like the usually do, everyone suspiciously quiet about it, trying to talk about inconsequential things and eyeing the top of Fíli’s head when they think he’s not looking. He knows. He gets bored quickly, and it’s a relief when they finally stop for dinner. 

He has a better night than he did a morning. By now he’s gotten used to it, and when they tie up their ponies, Ori runs a tentative hand down Fíli’s back, making Fíli shiver and keen. Thorin comes up on his other side and ruffles his hair affectionately, promising, “It’ll be alright. I swear it.” Fíli just nods. Riding felt strange and tiresome and he’s dreadfully hungry, pleased that they have meat. For once, he gets the first bowl, and he almost puts it down to lean over it on all fours, but remembers belatedly to sit up and use his hands, trying to eat like a dwarf.

He’s happier when he’s done. He goes through his whole bowl and pushes it aside, and then he stretches his arms, wanting to lie down. The others all chatter as usual around him, but their speech is sluggish in his ears. His tail’s suddenly jerked, and he glances aside, to see Nori grinning at him. Nori pats his lap and says, “Come here, you cute thing.”

Fíli flushes and almost pouts, but Bofur speaks up before he can, sitting on Nori’s other side. “It is cute. A kitten and a handsome Dwarven prince in one—what a sight!” Fíli wants to say _cat_ , but finds himself too flattered to argue. He crawls over on hands and knees, and Nori lifts a hand to his hair, petting around his ears again. Fíli mewls happily, pressing into it, and Bofur reaches over to join in. 

Before long, Fíli’s feeling particularly sleepy and good, and he finds himself climbing over both their laps to stretch out along their thighs. He curls up as best he can to fit, his face rolled aside to Bofur’s stomach, and Bofur pets his head while Nori scratches his tummy. He can’t help but purr. It was embarrassing earlier, and their attention made him flustered, but he’s starting to feel the benefits befitting pets. It’s nice to be pampered and massaged.

The fire’s almost dwindled by the time Bilbo leaps up, startling them all with a loud sigh. “Well, I’ve tried. But there’s no pretending any longer that I can stay away from something so adorable!” Balin chuckles, and Bilbo marches over, a blush across his cheeks. He sits down in front of Bofur and Nori and joins in petting Fíli’s belly. “Oh, you’re so cute,” Bilbo coos, his little hands scratching fondly over Fíli’s tunic. “I think I should have come much easier if you’d been like this at my door!”

Perhaps, Fíli decides, the curse isn’t so cruel. But across the camp, Thorin sighs bitterly, “To Rivendell it is.” It’ll likely be best in the long run, but Fíli still makes a mental note to enjoy this as much as he can. He sleeps curled up next to Kíli, purring contently under several extra coats, donated by dwarves eager to keep their new company mascot warm. 

Of course, he has a somewhat different take in the morning, when he wakes up again to four furry paws and everyone towering so high over him, a voice that can only meow and an extremely distressed uncle, who roars, “We ride for Rivendell, _now_!” 

Bilbo picks Fíli up by the scruff of his fuzzy neck, and Fíli’s tucked safely into Bilbo’s coat, where he endures the speedy trip to several bemused elves, whom he’ll never bemoan again.


End file.
